


Graduation Day

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Jean is the Slayer, M/M, Raven is also a Slayer, Xavier is a Watcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: Jean Grey, the Slayer, is about to graduate from Sunnydale High. But first she must stop the Mayor of Sunnydale's plans to Ascend to pure demon form, slaughtering everyone in the school.
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake/Kurt Wagner, Jean Grey & Charles Xavier, Jean Grey & Ororo Munroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> I realise the age changes might make it feel less...Original Timeline, but it seemed like the only way I could think of to get the fusion to work. Basically everyone is 18 except Kurt who is hundreds of years old in this, Xavier who is a similar age to in canon, and Logan (who will be in later chapters) who is...also a similar age to in canon.  
> Xavier is called Dr Xavier instead of Professor here because he's a teacher--though they still meet in the library-- and a Watcher, and not a Professor.  
> I did not expect to write Bobby/Kurt...oh well, Bobby is gay in the comics. Also the fusion kind of lead to "relatively normal guy / demon" being a relationship I wanted to write.  
> The only characters who have their canon powers are Kitty and Bobby. Jean and Raven are Slayers, Ororo is a witch, Hank is a werewolf, Kurt is an actual demon (he does have teleportation still, just isn't a mutant), Logan is a vampire (with a soul.)

Graduation was approaching at Sunnydale High School. The hallway was crowded with students collecting their graduation caps and gowns. Bobby Drake picked up his own gown and held it in front of him, squinting at it slightly, before turning to Kitty Pryde with an awkward grin. “I’m doomed to look like a kid dressing up as a wizard, aren’t I?”

“I think we both are.”

Bobby scoffed. “You’ve worn worse outfits. Remember the—”

“ _No._ We are not talking about that.” Kitty sighed. Sometimes there were disadvantages to having known Bobby for so long. “Come on, Bobby, I was thirteen. Let it go.” Trying to change the subject. “Anyway. You looking forward to graduation?”

“...Kind of? I mean, I’m looking forward to finally leaving this place—who wouldn’t?--but somehow it doesn’t quite feel as great as I thought it would.”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to college, but not to the whole...ceremony thing so much.”

“Does it feel kinda...not real to you? Like, with all the crazy stuff we’ve gotten involved in...” Bobby hesitated for a moment, then lowered his voice before continuing. “Sometimes I wasn’t sure I’d survive till graduation.”

Kitty had to admit, she knew what he meant. The past few years _had_ been crazy. They’d both nearly gotten killed several times—all of them had. And even though she apparently had walk-through-walls powers now, that still didn’t feel like much compared to being a Slayer like Jean or a witch like Ororo.

She didn’t want to die. She was 18 and about to graduate high school. She shouldn’t have been thinking about dying. Kitty shook her head. “It’s gonna be fine. Jean and Dr Xavier have probably come up with a plan already by now.”

* * *

As Ororo and Jean reached the foot of the stairs, Harmony rushed up to them. “Jean, will you sign my yearbook?”

Ororo watched with narrowed eyes as Jean signed it.

“You know, I really wish we’d gotten to know each other better,” Harmony said, her voice sickly sweet.

Jean forced a smile of her own and nodded, giving a noncommittal “Mm.” In Ororo's opinion, they knew Harmony too well if anything.

Harmony turned to Ororo, wide-eyed with an insincere smile.“Will you sign mine too?”

Ororo stared back at her. “You called me a freak on a regular basis for ten years.”

Harmony flinched back slightly, blinking at Ororo with “innocent” confusion. “So...that’s a no, then?”

Ororo decided not to honour that with a response. After a moment’s silence, Harmony turned and walked off.

Jean turned to Ororo, one eyebrow raised. Ororo glanced back at her. “Are you about to tell me I was too harsh? This is _Harmony_ we are talking about.”

Jean gave a half-smile. “So, you’re not going to get nostalgic once you’ve left, then?”

“Are _you_? Neither of us has ever been exactly the most popular person around.”

Bobby was heading down the corridor towards them. Ororo turned to glance at him. He looked worried, and quickened his pace as he caught her eye. She turned back to Jean.

“True, but a part of me is disappointed I’ll be missing graduation.” Jean shrugged. “Still, the Mayor turning into a demon does kind of have to be the priority.”

“Yeah, about that...” Bobby said, catching up with them. “Guess who our commencement speaker is?”

Jean stared at him for a second. “If that’s a joke, it’s really not funny.” She must have known it was not a joke. Even Bobby would not joke about such things. “This means over a hundred innocent bystanders will be in danger. We need a plan for how we’re going to protect them.”

* * *

Raven—no, Mystique, she reminded herself—approached Professor Lester Worth’s apartment door, and rang the bell.

“Just a moment,” he called from inside. Then footsteps, hurrying towards the door. After a moment, the door opened, revealing a walking stereotype of an absent-minded professor—a balding man with glasses, wearing a crumpled brown jacket and a bow tie. He looked at her with surprise, but not fear, clearly assuming the young, blonde-haired woman in front of him was harmless. He probably hadn’t even considered the idea of her being a wanted murderer.

“I’m looking for Professor Worth.”

“Oh, well, that’s me. But I should ask you to come by during my office hours, students generally—”

“I’m not from the college.” Mystique was already struggling to remain patient with this human. “I work for Mayor Wilkins.”

Worth looked confused by that, but all he said was “Oh, come in, please.”

She stepped into the apartment, looking around the place with an analytical gaze, just as she did when entering anywhere. Making note of potential escape routes, entry points for attackers, and anything that could be used as a weapon.

The human was still talking. “I was so surprised when he called. Didn’t expect a politician to be interested in my research.”

She ignored his babbling, keeping her face expressionless as she turned to him. “Are we alone here?”

He paused. Glanced at her—the question was clearly unexpected. “Well, uh...yes...”

That was all the information Mystique needed. She drew her gun—fired, straight into the centre of his forehead—fired a second time into his chest for good measure as he fell. Mystique had turned away before the corpse hit the ground. She needed to take what she came for and leave.

* * *

The Mayor turned to Mystique with a smile. “And everything went smoothly with Mr Worth?”

Her only response was a brief nod.

“Well, that’s swell.” _Swell._ She hadn’t thought anyone actually said _swell._ He stepped towards her slightly, his smile widening. “The big day is so close, Mystique! You can smell the excitement in the air!”

Mystique couldn’t smell anything of the sort, but she gave a half-shrug.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “The Ascension isn’t just my day, you know. It’s yours too. Your day to blossom, to show the world how powerful you are.”

Mystique still wasn’t quite sure what to make of the way the Mayor spoke to her. A part of her thought it was patronising, but compared to how she was used to being treated...well, it certainly made a change. She met his eyes briefly and gave a barely perceptible, tight-lipped smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in class—well, “class”, they were playing hangman, but Mr Miller was still treating it like the most important lesson they’d ever learn—Bobby caught Kurt’s eye across the classroom. Kurt had disguised himself with magic as usual, and looked like an ordinary 18-year-old, slightly shorter than Bobby and lightly built, with curly brown hair.

It couldn’t have been easy for him, having to hide his real appearance. They’d never talked about it much, but Bobby knew a bit about having to hide a part of himself. Being gay meant he’d had to do that even before he’d mysteriously gained weird ice powers. But Kurt had it worse. The kind of reaction a blue demon would get from people—well, it wouldn’t be good, even though Bobby had kind of gotten used to how Kurt looked.

Kurt smiled awkwardly. “Hi.” His voice barely above a whisper.

“Hi.” Not the cleverest response, but then things had been kind of...strange between him and Kurt recently. They’d kind of gotten talking when neither of them had had anyone to go to prom with, and Bobby had ended up coming out to Kurt. Since then, he’d been kind of nervous to talk to him—even though he hoped a demon of all people wouldn’t judge.

“So...uh...” Kurt hesitated, then lowered his voice even further so Bobby could only just hear him. “Was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend.”

...OK, that wasn’t what Bobby had expected. “I mean—I—”

“We could get coffee. That’s what humans do on dates, isn’t it? I’ve been trying to do my research.” With a nervous glance at Bobby. “Have I got it right?”

“Uh, yeah, humans get coffee on dates.” Bobby couldn’t believe this. The Mayor was going to turn into a demon and try and eat them all at graduation, and Bobby was talking to Kurt—to a _demon_ , even if he was a friendly enough one—about going on a date. “All right, if we both survive the Ascension, we can get coffee.” He knew he’d have to keep it secret from his family, but that was kind of the least of his concerns at the moment.

Kurt gave Bobby a sudden sharp glance. Bobby paused. “What?”

* * *

The headline in the newspaper said a scientist had been found murdered. Jean read it through, then handed it to Dr Xavier. “Somehow I think this might be Raven’s work.”

“Lester Worth, visiting professor of geology, has been found shot,” Xavier read aloud. “But what might the motive be?”

Jean paused, considering it. “I assume she’s still acting on the Mayor’s orders.”

“So the question is why the Mayor would want a harmless scientist out of the way. One can only assume he had something, or knew something.”

“Whatever it is, it must be important for the Mayor to care about it so soon before the Ascension. Should I go and search the apartment?”

Xavier paused, then nodded. “Very well, but be careful. There’s a chance Raven might show up again. Don't let your guard down.” He sighed. "I know it's hard fighting against someone you used to see as a friend, but Raven is dangerous. She's killed people and she's willing to kill more."

Bobby walked into the room, followed by Kurt, who was now undisguised.

Jean knew Xavier probably knew best--he was talking from experience, after all--but a part of her still found it hard to believe the Raven she'd known could have done these things. “I still wish I could help her.”

"So do I, but I'm afraid that might not be possible." Xavier frowned up at Jean. “For now, however, our priority needs to be stopping the Ascension.”

Bobby spoke up. “Think I’ve found out something pretty important about that.”

Xavier turned to him, one eyebrow raised.

Bobby indicated Kurt. “Meet the only living person who’s ever been to an Ascension.”

Jean stared at Kurt in surprise. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Xavier doing the same. After a silence, Kurt sat down at the nearby table and started to explain.

“So...this was about eight hundred years ago, in the Koskov Valley. There was a sorcerer there who managed to Ascend, and become the embodiment of the demon Lohesh. He’d summoned me to help him—obviously I refused, and...” Kurt licked his lips nervously. “Well, let’s just say he wasn’t best pleased. I only just about managed to escape in time or he’d have eaten me. Lohesh...it destroyed an entire village, in just a few hours. Hardly anyone survived.”

He indicated one of the largest of his many scars. “That’s how I got this. The whole thing was—it was horrible, the most horrible thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen some pretty bad stuff.”

Bobby hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment, before putting his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you went through all that.”

Xavier’s frown had deepened. “I was under the impression that Lohesh was a Four-Winged Soul Killer? I’ve never heard of one managing to do that much damage.”

Kurt ran a hand through his dark blue hair. “Look, no offence, but...you don’t know what real demons are like. All the ones on earth are part-human hybrids. The Ascension’s different. A human who Ascends becomes a _pure_ demon. They’re much bigger, and far more dangerous.”

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Ororo entered the library, followed by Hank. The others were still gathered around the table, which was piled high with books. Dr Xavier was talking to Kurt, his voice low and his expression serious.

Kurt shook his head in response to something Xavier had said. "I don't think this is Lohesh. The rituals are different."

"I wish that was a relief," Xavier responded.

Hank glanced at the group, adjusting his glasses. "Has Kurt found something?"

Xavier looked up from the book he had been reading. "Kurt witnessed an Ascension, hundreds of years ago."

Ororo's eyes widened slightly at that, and she turned to look at Kurt. That was new information. Then again, there was a lot she still did not know about Kurt's past--although she had gradually come to trust him, despite him being a demon. "Do you know how they killed it?"

Kurt stared down at the floor for a moment before speaking. "They...uh, they didn't. Just managed to confine it to the valley. The place is still uninhabitable."

"And how does the Box of Gavrok come into this?" Jean asked.

"No idea." Kurt exhaled. "Sorry. Not sure there's much I can really do to help."

Before anyone could respond to that, the Mayor walked into the library. Xavier's brows knitted into a frown, and he watched the Mayor with wary closeness, but did nothing. Then again, there was little he could do. He hardly had the authority to order the Mayor to leave, after all.

"So," the Mayor said, "this is the inner sanctum." The man was casually strolling around the room as if he owned the place, and Ororo shot him a glare of disgust. Kurt glanced nervously at the Mayor and then back down at the nearest book. Jean, meanwhile, had kept her expression calmly neutral, in a way that would have been unreadable to anyone but Ororo, who could see the anger in her eyes.

He continued. "Mystique tells me this is where you folks like to hang out and concoct your little schemes. I'll tell you, it's just nice to see that some young people are still interested in reading in this modern era."

Hank rolled his eyes slightly behind his glasses at that--naturally, since he probably read seven books a week. The Mayor walked up to the table--thankfully not appearing to notice Jean hiding the newspaper. "So, what are kids reading nowadays?" He reached for the nearest open book, picking it up and reading from it. "The Beast will walk upon the Earth, and Darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction." The Mayor grinned, the same kind of grin he would have when giving speeches, running for election, having his photo taken with groups of smiling children. "Say, that's kind of sweet, different races coming together..."

He glanced at Kurt. "But then, you already have a head start on that, don't you? Working with a demon." He walked over towards Xavier, and leaned over the table, smiling down at him. "What would the Watchers' Council think of that? Have you told them?"

Kurt looked at Xavier with worried eyes. Ororo could not blame him. Like everyone else in the group, she knew Xavier had not, in fact, told the Watchers' Council about Kurt. Ororo suspected the consequences for Kurt would not be pleasant if they found out.

"Are you sure he's really on your side, Dr Xavier? Demons can be tricky, you know." He paused. "Ha. _Tricky._ Good old Mr Trick. I kind of miss him. But we're not talking about him, we're talking about your friend Kurt here. Do you know the kind of things he did before joining your little team? They were impressive, honestly."

He must have been bluffing. Kurt would never harm anyone. Well, not willingly, anyway.

He smiled at Kurt. "At one point, I was thinking about offering you a job."

With a puff of purple smoke that smelled slightly of sulphur, Kurt teleported to the back of the room where the weapons were kept. He picked up a sabre--the first time Ororo had ever seen him use a weapon. Before anyone could react, he'd teleported once more, now standing right in front of the Mayor. He lunged forwards, stabbing the Mayor through the heart.

"Whoa!" The Mayor stumbled backwards, the sword still in him. "You see what I mean, Dr Xavier? Demons can get vicious." He laughed. "I should know." He pulled the sword out, wiped it clean with a handkerchief, and propped it against the wall nearby. "I'd keep a close eye on him, if I were you."

Jean stood up, stepping closer to the Mayor, her voice calm but cold. "We know who we need to be keeping an eye on."

" _If I were you,_ Mr Wilkins," Xavier added, "I wouldn't spend my time threatening high school students."

"Threatening?" The Mayor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I wasn't threatening anyone--I just came in to look around. Although I'm starting to get the impression I'm not very welcome here. Not that I'd have been able to stay much longer, anyway--being Mayor is a busy job, you know." Still smiling as he turned to leave. "See you all at graduation! You don't want to miss my commencement address. Gonna be a heck of a speech."

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a long time trying to decide which episode to AU. Went for this one as it just...seemed like one of the better ones.  
> This is going to have more chapters now to finish the plot...


End file.
